White Flowers (YahiNaga)
by PandaPrincess79
Summary: YahiNaga. Nagato liked Yahiko, but little did he know the feelings were mutual.


A/N: I am very sorry, you all. This is the most absolute cheesy, and sappy fan fiction I have ever written. Although, I shouldn't apologize, because I sort of love it at the same time. I really hope you like it!

Nagato waited for Yahiko outside of the small akatsuki base that was set up right outside the Rain Village. It was barely outside the village, and yet it rained much worse. Nagato had gotten drenched just being out there for a few minutes.

It's not that he didn't care about the rest of the organization, but Nagato very excited to just be alone with Yahiko. For Nagato had a massive crush on him since as long as he could remember. Although he could never say anything about it. No, Yahiko wasn't interested at all. Nagato would have to remind himself of that quite often.

"Nagato."

He looked over to Yahiko, and began to blush a bit.

"Hello, Yahiko," he said softly "you told me you needed to go over some plans with me?"

Yahiko came over to him. "Nah, I was just in need of an excuse. But...I need to give you something."

Although completely flustered, Nagato managed to nod a little. _H-he made up an excuse to see...me? _he thought, as he realized he was spacing out.

"Come with me." Yahiko told him, as he grabbed the boy's cold, wet hand.

Nagato blushed even harder as Yahiko's warm hand lightly intertwined with his. But he followed him, to avoid making his crush seem obvious.

"Okay, don't look..." Yahiko told him as they were a little ways away from the base.

Nagato closed his eyes tightly, wondering what Yahiko would want to give him, and why they had to be so far away from the others.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"...Yeah, go ahead."

Very slowly, Nagato opened his eyes. All he saw was Yahiko, standing in front of him.

"Here...I found these, and they made me think of you."

He held out his hand. It had a three, tiny white flowers in it's grasp.

Nagato blushed yet again, as he looked at the blossoms. "Where did you find those? I...I thought the rain was too hard for anything to grow..."

Yahiko blushed as well. "Well, I guess these were the only ones that could survive."

"Th-thank you, Yahiko." Nagato lightly took the flowers from him, and held them close.

Yahiko tried to go away to avoid being awkward, but Nagato stopped him.

"Why didn't you give these to Konan? I thought you liked her."

"Well...I don't...in that sense..." he paused for a moment.

"Because I like you."

Nagato's heart pounded, and he felt his cheeks warm up with a blush a darker red than his hair. He wanted to run away, and hide. He wanted to freak out inside, but he couldn't. He couldn't even move, or say anything. It was like he was frozen.

"Sorry if that was too subtle...I should probably go..." Yahiko said in a somewhat sad tone of voice.

"N-no...don't go," Nagato finally spoke up, but very quietly "I like you...very much...I love you, Yahiko..."

Yahiko smiled, looking into Nagato's rinnegan. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I thought that you would be weirded out. I thought you only thought of me as a comrade."

"Aw," Yahiko came closer until their bodies touched "I think much more than that of you. I think of you as a delicate, beautiful, young man. That's why the flowers reminded me of you."

Nagato felt that feeling again. He felt a bit dizzy, and like he could faint. Even if it was a little cheesy, Nagato thought it was sweet when Yahiko would say things like that.

Yahiko put one hand on the boy's lower back, and the other he used to stroke his pale, white cheek, which was tinted with red blush. "Nagato, I love you too."

Very slowly, he kissed Nagato. It was a soft, passionate kiss. One that didn't last too long, but just long enough.

Yahiko pulled away, gently, and still held Nagato in his arms. He smirked a little.

"How was it?"

"V-very...I mean...wonderful."

He softly let go of Nagato. "We need to get back to the base before the others wonder what happened to us."

"Of course, Yahiko." Nagato agreed, following him once again.

"Maybe...would you want to do that again tomorrow?"

Nagato blushed, and nodded. "That would be amazing."

Later that night, as Nagato fell asleep, he clutched the flowers as tightly as he could. For the reminded him of Yahiko, and they made him feel loved.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, it was cheesy as hell. I did enjoy writing it, though, so I shouldn't be complaining about it. Anyways, please review, and fave! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
